clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 45
Subject Here I had no idea for a title so...I chose this one! Anyway, it took 3 weeks for me to be demoted! Don't see why we can't wait that long for me to be re-promoted :P Oh my god! They killed Kenny! 12:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) What happened to the chat? Why is nobody on it? Not even CPChatBot? ~Perapin :) (talk) 19:15, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Wikia is derping again. It happens at least trice a week, get used to it. 21:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Sharp eye ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 21:29, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Do we still need this? Since MediaWiki:Common.js/profileTags.js was created, do we still need the following in MediaWiki:Wikia.js? $(document).ready(function() { function usertagscleanup() { if ($("body.ns-2 hgroup .tag.patroller-user").length > 0) { // if the user has a patroller tag $("hgroup .tag.rollback-user").hide().append(" (*hidden*)"); // hide rollback tag $("hgroup .tag.chatmoderator-user").hide().append(" (*hidden*)"); // hide chatmoderator tag $("hgroup .tag.patroller-user").css("margin-left","5px"); } else if ($("body.ns-2 hgroup .tag.rollback-user").length > 0) { // if the user has no patroller tag but has a rollback tag $("hgroup .tag.chatmoderator-user").hide().append(" (*hidden*)"); // hide chatmoderator tag $("hgroup .tag.rollback-user").css("margin-left","5px"); } } setTimeout(usertagscleanup, 1000) }); Kallie Jo (talk) 20:00, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Music Hey P-P , how can i get music on my userpage? If you can help, plz give me music which is related to black puffles. Kanpo1 (talk) 03:52, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Please can an you protect my base user page. because i copied it to userpage.js -- Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 09:26, February 22, 2014 (UTC) So do we demote Mixer? The vote was supposed to end today. 11:49, February 22, 2014 (UTC) SWF Help where can i get the .swf file for this thing? If you know please tell me. Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better Bot Hi, bureaucrat I decided to ask! Can I create a bot? And, if you say yes, where do I request for one? :P BRICKLEBERRY! 13:14, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Bot Link I would like to make the for edit clean ups and minor edits while I use this account for major edits and everything else :P BTW Like my new signature? BRICKLEBERRY! 13:34, February 23, 2014 (UTC) My SubscribeToJAS Template Hi P-P If you remember i have a subscribe template and i got a few things to ask you. #Jnk9 had subscribed but he quit the wiki so can I take the template off his talk page? #Chriskim98 has the template on his talk page archives but they are locked so can you take them off? Ok thanks. 23:15, February 23, 2014 (UTC) sockpuppet p-p, i think you need to ip check User:HighAuthority because hes seems like tiff or nick socks! he act like tiff and use the word "prestige" that tiff always use in the past. and he using the "what is socks mean?" jokes that tiff made and always use too! you need to ip check! i am the first to think HA is tiff and in the chat when HA come, i can only remember there are wikiamaster123 and kobi smith. please ip check him! Penguin44eve (talk) 10:24, February 24, 2014 (UTC) sockpuppet2 but thats what i have for the proof. you can ask wikiamaster123 and kobi smith for more proof as i leave long before HA leave. Penguin44eve (talk) 01:15, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) but it was my idea ur meen cuz u steel stuff from me im not ever talk to u again --cakelover42 (talk) 18:12, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :lolwut :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:13, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::idk ::lets hack cakelover42 --piehater9001 (talk) 18:15, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Lets :P Anyway, here's a sorry pie :::Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:18, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::im goin to steel it cuz they dun like pie anyways --pielover9000 (talk) 18:21, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ah okay. P.S. what happened to the '1' :P :::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:24, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::idk i think cakelover87 hacked me --pielover9000 (talk) 18:52, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::O you should do something about this! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:55, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::P.S. when to start using ? :::::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:55, February 26, 2014 (UTC) never! --pielover9000 (talk) 18:56, February 26, 2014 (UTC) : Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:58, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::pls no trolls scare me its my 3 birth day today :::Ah ok. Let's stop this discussion now, i think we're making some website's servers slower =] Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:03, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::lol good idea 19:04, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Bot Hello. Can you make this account a bot? Owner: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/France4 Bot: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/France4_Bot I would like to make a bot to help out the wiki more. Thanks! France4 Bot (talk) 22:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Twitter account Hi Penguin-Pal, Who runs the twitter account? I supposed we need more users to run it. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 23:36, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Updates http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Club_Penguin_Updates_27_Feb_2014. Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 08:57, February 27, 2014 (UTC) coll pixel p-p i am absouletely thinking you must give people some change to make update post! not just cool pixel can! its way not fair and very unfair! GIVE PEOPLE CHANGE TO MAKE UPDATE BLOG! i am not jealous but he need to fairly give people change Penguin44eve (talk) 15:16, February 27, 2014 (UTC) 222222 no i am saying i am not jealous and i just want people get a fairness not just him can make one. i am sorry. i know i cant be like him and on the wikia much, but i just want fairness for user. plz dont angry Penguin44eve (talk) 15:24, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :What i mean by that is- the're snothing bad with Pixel's posts featuring in the main page. Of course he's not the only one who posts update blogs, but it just turned out that his recent posts were posted soon enough and provide much of the update details- that's why blogs like that are featured on the main page from the first place. :If anyone does the same next update his blog will be featured in the main page. That's how it works- Pixels's odds of posting the to-be-featured blog aren't larger tha yours or anybody else's chances, so no worries about that ;) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:36, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey P-P Can you please come on this wiki's chat. --~ Is that okay? 15:31, February 27, 2014 (UTC) MangoKiwi is making vandalism on page Hello P-P I saw MangoKiwi is making vandalism look: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Win_stamp?diff=prev&oldid=1307876 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bonny_Curls?diff=prev&oldid=1307875 Well I was undo and fixing it. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 07:51, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Sock of Skullbones123 http://prntscr.com/2wtos7 WM, Yo. 08:37, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Template Can you make me a timer Template, only if you have time. Timer Date: 17th March 2014. Timer Time: 1:00 PM IST (INDIAN STANDARD TIME}. Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 09:06, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Idea Lets start a page with the list of winners of the penguins of the week. How is the idea. Or is there already any page like it? Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 11:38, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Idea Sorry I didn't notice that before. Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 11:43, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on getting POTM! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 16:38, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat please Get on the chat please. [[User:Penstubal|'Penstubal']] (Talk) 16:40, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Penstubal You forgot to demote! AHH! I don't wanna keep reminding you, cyclopses (some derogatory term for admin as it is a pun on sysop) :P BRICKLEBERRY! 10:57, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :It hasn't been 24 hours yet. 10:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Dissapointed and Problems with when my CM day starts Hi Penguin-Pal, I don't know if you remember but yesterday I private messaged you on the Wikia Chat about when my Chat Moderator day would start and you replied stating that my day as Chat Moderator will start when I log in, I would typically like my Chat Moderator to start between 3-5 in the afternoon (GMT), I now have an argument with admins in chat all trying to state their points of they are going to be promoting me at midnight, I am dissapointed about all of this, what can I do? Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:52, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Perapin; again. CPPerapin has not improved his behavior at all. http://prntscr.com/2xpq4m WM, Yo. 05:22, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :In response to WikiaMaster123's accusation: I hereby declare that WikiaMaster123 is underestimating me. That is no evidence of "not improving behavior". Highering intelligence means to improve behavior, and WikiaMaster123's view of this is opposing to that. :~Perapin :) (talk) 06:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I request to have a "court session". I can't hold it back anymore. Here I stand, and here I stay. I invite WikiaMaster123 and Penguin-Pal to attend so we can solve this dispute, because WikiaMaster123 banned me and I believe I am not guilty of breaking any rules. Any change of the chat rules from after this timestamp will not be acceptable in trying to win the case, as that would be high treachery. ::~Perapin :) (talk) 06:11, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Not organizing a court session and/or settling the differences between me and WikiaMaster123 before attempting to block me or ban me from chat will be considered an unfair use of an admin's authority. Sorry for the inconvenience. :::~Perapin :) (talk) 06:16, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::I would also like to include Casablancker in the court session for extending my ban time on the chat. Note that he did it after WikiaMaster123 did, suggesting at an influenced ban. Thank You for your time. :) ::::~Perapin :) (talk) 06:57, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::I must say, all of this issue is really pointless, and a time consuming "court" would give no results. Just remember that your former ban reason was, in some sense, picking to others. Just don't do that again and i'm sure that both of you would get along ;) :::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:53, March 4, 2014 (UTC) But I don't know what I did wrong. I want to know what I do wrong before I get kicked/banned, otherwise I would stay the same. --~Perapin :) (talk) 05:24, March 5, 2014 (UTC) New Chat Moderator Rule Suggestion I recommend a new chat moderator rule suggestion, where moderators must state a valid reason of the ban or kick and its duration in PM to the guilty user. Without this rule, the number of bans would not be reduced as much than with this rule. This rule would help cause people to improve their behavior on chat for next time. Also it is a lawful rule, since putting people in "prison" without giving the "charge" is acceptable. However the CP Wikia does not do that, yet. ~Perapin :) (talk) 06:03, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Help So during my trial, I kicked Penstubal for revealing personal information- Middle name- and got replied with a lovely huge argument from Super Miron and C H U N KY, who even said he hadn't read the policy, and Miron said things like "Middle name is fine" and I said that it does not say that in the policy. Then he started taking the mickey outta me. I need help urgently please. :( Leader of CP Parties! Talk 18:33, March 4, 2014 (UTC)Leader may i suggest this? Hello there, i was just wondering if you could put a policy in which Nobody are not allowed to hate Any TV SHOWS such as MLP FiM, South park, pokemon, Digimon, etc. --~ Is that okay? 00:53, March 5, 2014 (UTC) The Fair 2014 Review Hey Penguin-Pal! I made my Fair 2014 review post. Is it worthy enough to be featured on the Club Penguin News section of the Main Page? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CPPerapin/The_Fair_2014_Review ~Perapin :) (talk) 08:33, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Glitch Last time i said i saw a penguin called venommmmmmmr so i found the images in my sentbox which is sent to cp support. User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Club_Penguin_Username_Glitch Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 06:55, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get on chat please. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 05:59, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Suspected Sockpuppet Suspicious how the first thing someone does on the wikia is go on the chat. And that's why I suspect BestBrony789 to be a sockpuppet account. ~Perapin :) (talk) 06:40, March 7, 2014 (UTC) New acc Hi P-P, i created another acc called "KobiSmith123" so tat ppl won't call me cosy anymore XD But i don't want to start over my edits from 0 again. So can you transfer my cosy acc edits to my KobiSmith123 acc by coding? Thx Cosy Smith (talk) 06:55, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Player card Is there anyway to change the size of the updated playercard image for my infobox to 250px. That image is very small. my id is 843fd384-f414-4338-984e-8cf46fad893a. and can you also delete Cool_Pixels_Playercard_Background.png Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 14:23, March 7, 2014 (UTC) CAN YOU PLEASE TELL THE WIKIA STAFF! HELLO THERE, penguin-pal. the avatar-staying-whenever-I-tried-to-change-my-avatar bug could be reported to a Wikia Staff... and, Wikia staff will have to fix it immediately just like with bugs. thanks ~ --~ Is that okay? 04:41, March 8, 2014 (UTC) earthing annoying please block earthing hes so annoying! he called me a enemy when i say hi to him! and telling people to respect him because hes a potd! and calling himself a god!plz! he is very rude and then he dropped the f bomb! wikiamaster banned him for 3 days! and you must blocked him already because making too many socks already! Penguin44eve (talk) 12:22, March 9, 2014 (UTC) cutout can you cutout the non-member page with no penguin, and no items, make sure it says everything is free http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/static/images/archives/f/f4/ENCataloguesClothingFeb2014-2.swf 17:04, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Protect can you protect these pages http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cool_Pixels/Mission_Possible_Background and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cool_Pixels/达. Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 10:47, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Userpage plagiarism Hi P-P, Are people allowed to copy other user's userpage base/like the one on my userpage? Someone Plagiarized my userpage for my base without my permission (but mine is blue). Is it allowed or not? P.S could you make this grean please? cakelover887 (talk) 23:47, March 10, 2014 (UTC) vandalism User:RobertoWalker vandalized my userpage! hes is a 5 years old kid that vanlized my userpage and you should block him for vandalized my userpage Penguin44eve (talk) 04:50, March 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Old icon Hey P-P, I created the picture by taking the old mannequin's figure and the hat piece I extracted from two SWFs, then used GIMP to piece them together. The position of the image is accurate, however. I happen to have a screenshot of one of my older inventories and the Brown Striped Fedora in its former icon form was in the shot. I took the small image of it and placed it in GIMP. Then, with the extracted SWFs that are in PNG, I shrunk the pieces down to fit the original picture, then I locked their dimensions and re-increased their size to original proportions. I was a little bit unsure if this is what you would call a completely accurate image, but using the method that I did, would you say it's alright? Of course if I could have found an archive, I would have used that instead. Sorry for any confusion. Jeserator ''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!'' 23:51, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Callum Underage Hey, it's leader on my new account, check out this proof of callum admitting he was underage on the AC wiki chat. Or nevermind, what admin DECIDED TO MAKE IT SO THAT UPLOADING PHOTOS IS NOT ALLOWED? Either that or wikia is playing up, get back to me when it is working and I'll show you the picture. Ruler of AC Events! (talk) 20:28, March 12, 2014 (UTC)Leader, technically Ruler Alliance Hey Penguin-Pal, Do you allow the wiki Club Penguin in Spanish to be in the Related wikis? ~~AdventureKid~~ (talk) 00:37, March 13, 2014 (UTC)